


Just One Kiss

by tigragrece



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Crush, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3725359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron & Alexis are teammate at Arsenal, Alexis likes Aaron and he have some thought about the lips of Aaron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea of fanfic after looking at this pic : http://40.media.tumblr.com/3f511f0a623520efe12d5564c658d371/tumblr_nmnj7mNyfg1r6ibubo1_500.jpg
> 
> And the title is from "Just One Kiss" by Nick Carter
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

Aaron & Alexis are teammates at Arsenal, where they get along well, Alexis was very fond of Aaron, he was charming and he liked to make him hugs when he scores.

They were friends, occasionally they shared a room when they go to an away game and he began to dream of what can happen if Aaron kissed him and took him in his arms. After the thoughts, Alexis knew he had a crush on Aaron.

Against Burnley, Aaron have scored and Alexis went to see him and they hugged, Alexis this moment it is handed to rethink his thoughts and he looked at Aaron and saw his lips and all that he wanted it "Kiss me, just give me one kiss", he put his hand on his back while Aaron put his hand near his ass.

After the game, they were very happy.  
Aaron goes to talk to Alexis where he tells him "You have really good played the game"

"Thanks, you too you have well played, you were wonderful"

"Yeah me too, I have done my job"

Alexis couldn't stop looking at Aaron they were half naked and then he decided to kiss him, Aaron returned the kiss. "I'm so happy, I have the kiss that I wanted" say Alexis

"What?"

"Since many days I have a crush on you, when you take me in your arms, when we do stuff together and before when you were near to me, I couldn't stop looking at you and I just wanted to kiss you, I just wanted a kiss from you" he said this and he was blushing

"You have a crush on me?"

"Yes" and Alexis was red.

"It's so cute and I like it, because I like you"

"You like me?"

"Yes, do you want to go dinner with me and so we can talk about it and maybe see what we can do"

"Of course"

They go to dinner together, and they talked a lot, Alexis has learned that Aaron liked him and he wanted him to. Alexis told him that he has some fantasy about him. And Aaron tells him that he wants to do that with him.

They go at the home of Alexis where they kissed for a long time.

"I think I love your lips, I have maybe one oral fixation, I just can't stop kissing you"

"So good"

Then they go to the bed where they have continued to kiss, but they had also sex, where it's was good. They also hugged and sleep next to each other and it's okay.

Alexis was really happy, the next day they had not really a training so he continued to kiss him, and Aaron has also found that every time that he kissed Aaron he make him blush and make him so happy.  
It's maybe a weakness, but he loves that.

They do some dates, they are not boyfriends yet, because they have not discussed about this.   
But after a dinner they have discussed and Aaron asked "Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

"I thought we were already boyfriend with everything we do"

"Oh, I didn't think of that, because we have never talked about this"

"I thought then after our first night together, it's been logical and oblivious"

"I'm happy so if we are together"

"Me too, I'm happy"

And they kissed.

**END**


End file.
